A filament winding method is known as the method of manufacturing a cylindrical product using fiber reinforced plastic. The filament winding method rotates a mandrel in an approximately cylindrical shape about a rotation axis passing through the center of the circle and winds fiber impregnated with a resin on the outer periphery of the mandrel to form a fiber layer.
For example, a filament winding apparatus described in JP 2009-61721A selectively uses helical winding and hoop winding as the technique of winding the fiber on the outer periphery of the mandrel. In order to suppress twisting of reinforced fiber bundles during conveyance, JP 2005-88536A describes a manufacturing apparatus of a fiber-reinforced composite material that includes a pair of stationary guides, a guide roller of independent rotation type configured to independently guide reinforced fiber bundles conveyed from the respective guides, and a guide roller of integral rotation type. In order to detect fiber sliding quickly and accurately, JP 2009-291981A describes a filament winding apparatus that takes an image of fiber bundles drawn from a drawing unit to a wound member with a camera, detects widening or cracking of the fiber bundles based on the image of the fiber bundles and determines the occurrence or non-occurrence of fiber sliding in the fiber bundles.